Je Veux Vivre
by Jasmine SiMing
Summary: Je m'appelle Emma. J'ai 17 ans. Ceci est mon histoire, 15 ans après le Blackout et mon passé, depuis que C'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'intéresse à moi, ou qu'on me prenne en pitié. Je veux seulement raconter.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

Bon, cette histoire sur Revolution me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, j'ai donc décidé de me lancer ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle ne parle pas tout de suite des héros de la série (sauf dans ce prologue-ci) mais de personnages issus de mon imagination, et (différence la plus importante) qui évoluent en France :) mais la chronologie correspond à celle de la série, enfin j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire croiser ce monde de sci-fi et mes personnages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

**1 JOUR AVANT LE BLACKOUT**

Le bureau de poste était bondé, comme à l'habitude aux heures de pointe. Benjamin Matheson se fraya un chemin entre les queues et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le comptoir des colis.

L'attente n'était pas très longue, mais dura une éternité pour Ben. Si son pressentiment était bon, alors il devait l'envoyer aujourd'hui. Les duplications seraient vendues demain, et le Département de la Défense, particulièrement Randall Flynn pourraient alors en faire ce qui leur plairait. En incluant... le pire des scénarios que l'ingénieur avait osé imaginer.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le petit objet qu'il tenait dans sa poche. Tout cela semblait complètement dingue. Mais si le pire arrivait, il devait le mettre en sécurité, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Il avança enfin jusqu'au guichet. La pensée qu'il faisait peut-être une _énorme_ erreur le fit hésiter quelques instants, avant de finalement se décider. _On pense toujours que les choses vont s'arranger avec le temps, _se répéta-t-il, _mais il faut savoir attendre le pire et prendre des initiatives._

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda l'employée du bureau, les yeux quelques peu méfiants après l'avoir vu trébucher en arrière. Benjamin extirpa l'objet de sa poche et le tint par le cordon. C'était un gros pendentif couleur cuivre, de la forme d'une goutte d'eau, strié de raies noires courant de ses extrémités jusqu'à son centre fait d'un petit cercle sombre.

- Je voudrais envoyer ça en Europe, annonça-t-il. Par colis prioritaire.

- Oui..., acquiesça-t-elle en réprimant un regard curieux vers l'objet hétéroclite. Quel pays exactement ?

- En France.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il avait payé le prix fort, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Le colis arriverait dans deux jours au plus tard, et c'était déjà beaucoup trop long pour lui. _Soit il arrive à temps, soit il est perdu dans l'Atlantique. Dans les deux cas, il ne tombera pas entre de mauvaises mains,_ se rassura-t-il. Il se persuada également qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Qu'il avait fait la meilleure chose à faire.

Le mot qu'il avait glissé dans le colis expliquerait tout à son amie de France. Elle comprendrait parfaitement, et ne risquait rien.

A nouveau dans la rue, Benjamin Matheson observa quelques instants la ville, les passants, les voitures qui défilaient. Toute cette routine, cette tranquillité insoupçonnées étaient finalement si fragiles. Tout cela aurait peut-être disparu demain.

Poussant un profond soupir, Ben se joignit à la foule de passants pour aller retrouver Rachel, Charlie et Danny. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce serait la dernière soirée _normale_ qu'il passerait avec sa famille.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

En effet, Ben avait bien fait d'envoyer le colis ce jour-là. Particulièrement cette heure là. S'il avait tendu le pendentif deux minutes plus tard, l'employée n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à le donner aux paquets de la journée.

Le petit carton était prêt à 18h 59, et l'immense sac contenant les colis à destination de l'étranger devait être emmené à 19h. Au moment où le regard de la femme se posa sur le petit colis timbré de la couleur prioritaire, elle entendit le moteur du camion chargé d'emmener les colis à l'aéroport s'arrêter devant le bureau de poste.

En quelques secondes, les paquets seraient emmenés. L'employée hésita entre courir dehors pour amener la petite pochette, et le laisser sur le comptoir pour l'envoyer demain. Après tout, elle avait fini son service de la journée, et cette "priorité" pouvait bien attendre encore quelques heures. Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle, retrouver son chat et se blottir au chaud dans son canapé.

Mais un étrange sentiment la poussa à s'emparer du colis. Comme si elle pouvait changer quelque chose en l'envoyant maintenant plutôt que demain. Et si elle pouvait transformer une vie s'il arrivait un jour plus tôt ? C'était une pensée si absurde, mais elle s'y accrocha comme si elle se donnait le défi de le faire.

Elle franchit la porte d'entrée à la volée, et courut vers le camion qui redémarrait.

- Attendez, il y a encore celui-là !

Elle arriva, toute essoufflée, au pied du véhicule arrêté dans un crissement de pneus.

- Désolée... c'est un colis prioritaire.

Le passager du camion descendit, prit la pochette. La femme ne ressentit absolument rien lorsque le paquet passa d'une main à l'autre, ni courage ni soulagement pour son acte. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un geste mémorable, mais une simple action, banale, insignifiante qui ne sauverait pas de vie. Elle vit aussi que le type du camion lui faisait de l'œil.

Le petit colis contenant le précieux objet fut embarqué dans le dernier avion qui atterrirait en Europe, sain et sauf avant un très long moment. Réceptionné à l'aéroport Roissy-Charles-De-Gaulle, il fut ensuite envoyé à la ville de Montargis en transitant par Orléans, et arriva au bureau de poste quelques minutes avant le Blackout.

Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, il était tôt dans la matinée. Le facteur crut à une coupure générale d'électricité, et fit sa tournée habituelle du courrier. Sans savoir que c'était la dernière de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà voilou, ce n'est que le prologue, la véritable histoire et les véritables personnages ne sont pas encore arrivés. En espérant que vous avez aimé !


	2. Chap 1 - Les sablés bretons

Chapitre 1 - Les sablés bretons

**14 ANS APRES LE BLACKOUT (présent)**

Je me glissai dans le supermarché à l'abandon. Les vitres en partie brisées m'offraient un passage facile à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient envahis de plantes grimpantes, certaines ayant percé le sol et s'enroulant autour des rayonnages brisés. Je pouvais entendre le piaillement lointains d'oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes, et sentir l'odeur des feuilles sèches derrière moi.

Je me dirigeai silencieusement vers le rayon des produits secs, devinant ce que chaque allée contenait auparavant d'après ce qu'il en restait. Certaines parties du toit étaient effondrées, laissant les rayons du soleil zigzaguer entre les barreaux jusqu'au sol. J'enjambai minutieusement les débris, évitant les endroits trop à découverts. La main posée sur mon couteau, j'avançai à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Je passai devant les rayonnages de fruits et légumes - depuis longtemps pourris - et les allées réfrigérées - inexploitables, aux flaques suspectes sur le sol - et arrivai enfin tout au fond du magasin, au rayon "petit déjeuner" d'après le panneau arraché du mur.

Les structures métalliques étaient défoncées, sans autre trace de nourriture que des sachets en plastique en vrac par terre. Beaucoup de gens étaient sûrement déjà venus avant moi, et il me faudrait fouiller un bon moment pour trouver le semblant d'un biscuit - en espérant qu'il y en ait encore quelque part.

_Pas le choix,_ me dis-je en attaquant le rayon. Les quelques collets que j'avais posés dans la forêt n'avaient pas été fructueux - l'un avait été coupé et on m'avait volé le gibier - et la sécheresse de ces derniers jours ne me permettait pas de pister un animal. Je m'étais donc résolue à m'introduire dans un supermarché, solution pour laquelle je n'optais qu'en dernier recours.

Après une demi-heure de recherches sans résultats, je me glissai entre l'armature métallique et le mur, dans le mince espoir de trouver un paquet coincé derrière le rayon. Remuant pour me dégager de l'espace, je poussai du bras les toiles de plastique qui obscurcissaient le sol. A terre, à moitié caché sous l'étalage, apparut alors sous la lumière un paquet de sablés bretons.

_Oui !_ s'exclama mon estomac. Je me baissai et tendis la main, mais fut retenue à une trentaine de centimètres du paquet par une barre de fer tordue, enfoncée dans le mur. J'appuyai de tout mon poids sur le métal pour tenter d'atteindre les biscuits, mais la tige céda au moment où mes doigts effleuraient l'emballage.

Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, me tournai sur le ventre par instinct. Sous ma poussée, le rayonnage grinça bruyamment et tomba face contre terre. Le bruit se répercuta sur les quatre murs du supermarché, et au-delà. Je n'attendis pas que le nuage de poussière soulevé pendant la chute retombe, bondis sur mes pieds, attrapai le paquet de sablés et enjambai le métal pour partir en vitesse.

J'avais parcouru environ la moitié du magasin lorsque j'entendis les premiers bruits de pas derrière moi.

- Ça venait de par là ! s'exclama une voix rauque quelque part au fond du magasin.

Je me mis à courir, en m'efforçant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement derrière moi, deux ou trois paires de bottes me talonnaient. Ma main se referma sur le couteau caché dans ma veste. Il y en avait un autre dans ma botte, mais j'avais laissé tous les autres dans mon sac. Je me maudis quelques secondes de ne pas en avoir pris plus.

La vitre brisée par laquelle j'étais entrée apparut enfin devant moi. Je me faufilai par l'ouverture, plissait les yeux devant l'abondance de lumière.

- Eh ! Toi ! cria une voix derrière moi.

Je sprintai le long du supermarché pour atteindre la forêt. Il suffisait que j'atteigne le coin du bâtiment pour trouver les premiers arbres. Encore une dizaine de mètres et j'aurai une chance de les semer...

Une figure massive coupa ma route. L'homme était grand et gros, les bras tendu comme pour attraper un animal sauvage et le visage crispé par un rictus moqueur.

La peur et l'impulsion m'envoyèrent une décharge d'adrénaline. Je reculai, tournai les talons pour m'enfuir de l'autre côté. Je n'avais pas commencé à courir que deux autres hommes me bloquèrent le chemin.

Le gros, derrière, s'était rapproché et tous les trois m'encerclaient. Les sens en alerte, je me tournai et me retournai vers chacun des types. J'étais cernée. _Prépare ton plan d'attaque_. _Tu n'as que deux couteaux et ta force._

L'un des deux types arrivés derrière moi ricanait, tandis que l'autre me détaillait de haut en bas.

- Eh bien, commença ce dernier, qu'est-ce qu'un aussi joli minois fait dans les parages ?

Je m'efforçai à arborer un visage imperturbable.

- Je... je cherchais à manger, dis-je de la voix la plus calme que je pus me donner.

- Y'a plus rien dans le supermarché, on a caché ce qu'il reste, se moqua le gros. Enfin... pas tout à fait.

Son regard glissa un instant vers le paquet de biscuits tombé sur l'asphalte, mais se reporta très vite sur moi.

- Si tu as faim, on peut partager, me proposa le troisième, les yeux dévorants. Mais on veut quelque chose en échange. Les jolies filles commencent à se faire rares par les temps qui courent...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Ils se hochèrent la tête, et le gros avança imprudemment d'un pas vers moi. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon couteau, les doigts placés sur le manche, prêts à lancer.

- Juste par curiosité, lança l'un des deux restés en arrière, comment as-tu fais pour survivre tout ce temps toute seule ?

- Je sais me défendre, marmonnai-je avant tournoyer sur moi-même et envoyer mon pied à la tête du gros.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La progression de Maxime était lente. Il devait se pencher sur le tronc de chaque arbre qu'il croisait, dans l'espoir de trouver le champignon que Sarah voulait à tout prix. A chaque pied, il lui fallait inspecter chaque protubérance, le comparer au dessin que la médecin lui avait donné. Et sa recherche avait été infructueuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Il s'accroupit devant un nouvel arbre, tint le papier à côté d'un nouveau champignon. _Pas ça. _Avec un soupir, il se releva pour continuer sa marche.

Un bruit de chute, quelque part au loin sur sa droite le fit tourner la tête. Ses muscles se tendirent, à l'affût d'un autre son suspect. Son cerveau réfléchit en vitesse à la perspective d'une embuscade.

Non, le camp avait déménagé hier, impossible que l'URF ou des voleurs les aient suivis.

Des pas de course se firent entendre. Maxime se plaqua contre un arbre, attendit qu'ils se rapprochent et se prépara à se battre. Contre toute attente, les trois hommes passèrent derrière lui sans vérifier sa présence.

- Enfin un peu de divertissement ! s'exclama l'un deux, tout excité.

- Ouais ! approuva un autre. J'espère que c'est au moins une femme !

- Et pas trop moche...

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Une fois certains qu'ils étaient partis, Maxime se relâcha imperceptiblement. Il vérifia que les trois hommes étaient hors de vue, et, sortant de sa cachette, reprit la direction du camp.

Son pas ralentit lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles des types passés derrière lui. Ils étaient sûrement à la poursuite de la personne ayant provoqué ce bruit étrange tout à l'heure, et Maxime n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Pire, ce qu'ils allaient lui faire si c'était une femme ou une fille.

Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête dans la direction qu'avaient prise les hommes. Sa raison le poussait à retourner au camp déjà bien au complet, tandis que… eh bien, son cœur l'ordonnait d'aller aider cette personne.

_Je vais voir si elle est en danger, mais je ne l'amène pas au camp,_ s'intima-t-il. Et il suivit le chemin que les trois hommes avaient tracé.

La silhouette d'un bâtiment à l'abandon se profila devant lui. Ce devait être un supermarché au vu des néons arrachés sur la devanture, et du parking au béton défoncé. Sur l'asphalte justement, Maxime vit ceux qui devaient être les trois types de tout à l'heure, entourant une quatrième silhouette plus petite.

C'était une jeune femme, presque une adolescente. Elle se retournait vers chacun d'eux, le visage crispé et – mais il n'en était pas certain – apeuré.

Maxime s'approcha encore, inquiet des visages trop inquisiteurs que les trois hommes arboraient. L'un deux, le plus corpulent des trois avança d'un pas, les mains tendues résolues à l'attraper. La fille fit alors un geste surprenant par sa dextérité : elle tournoya pour lui envoyer le pied dans l'arcade sourcilière. La seconde suivante, elle lança un couteau apparu de nulle part dans la cuisse du deuxième. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre sa botte – où s'y trouvait certainement un autre –, le troisième type se jeta sur elle.

Maxime ne réfléchit pas. Il se rua en avant. Une voix dans sa tête lui criait de l'aider et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire, camp ou non. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il quittait la forêt, avant de se sentir à découvert des arbres. Il courut droit vers le parking où le type et la fille roulaient à terre.

- Hé… hé ! cria-t-il.

Le plus gros des trois se tourna vers lui et resta un instant perplexe. Maxime en profita pour lui foncer dessus et lui rentrer dans les côtes. A califourchon sur lui, il le bourra de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le deuxième type approcher, le couteau qu'il avait retiré de sa cuisse à la main. Il asséna un dernier coup dans la mâchoire de l'homme désormais inconscient sous lui, et se releva d'un bond pour faire face au deuxième, qui se jetait justement sur lui.

Il pivota pour éviter la lame pointée vers lui, la saisit d'une main et frappa violemment la plaie ouverte de l'autre. Son adversaire poussa un cri rauque, paralysé par la douleur. Maxime profita de cet instant pour se glisser derrière lui et lui trancher la gorge.

Le type s'écroula dans un étranglement auquel le jeune homme ne prêta même pas attention. Il regardait la fille, qui réprimait un cri d'horreur sous le corps inerte du troisième homme. Elle dégagea un couteau ensanglanté d'entre elle et le type, lança loin d'elle l'arme qui lui avait permi de le tuer.

Maxime ne put s'empêcher de la détailler tandis qu'elle s'extirpait de sous le cadavre. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite, fine d'aspect, des cheveux bruns encadrant follement son visage rougi par la bagarre. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-huit ans.

Il fit un pas en avant pour l'aider à se relever, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle sembla remarquer sa présence.


	3. Chap 2 - Rencontre et Confiance

Chapitre 2 - Rencontre

Je venais de tuer un homme. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé et, franchement, je vous souhaite de ne jamais vivre une telle expérience.

La sensation de la lame s'enfonçant dans la chair me fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Je lançai le couteau taché de sang le plus loin possible, en tentant en même temps de m'extirper de sous le poids qui me pesait comme une enclume. J'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire. J'avais beau me répéter que je n'avais fait que me défendre, la sensation du corps s'affaissant sur moi m'oppressait la poitrine et me donnait la sensation d'étouffer.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à dégager le corps, le poussant sur le côté. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai une silhouette qui s'approchait de moi. Je sursautai, avant de passer en vue ce qui m'entourait : trois hommes à terre, et je n'en avais tué qu'un. L'un des deux autres gisait égorgé, tandis que l'autre était inconscient, le visage tuméfié. Mon regard glissa vers l'inconnu, parfaitement indemne, puis vers mon couteau, tombé à quelques mètres.

Le jeune homme leva les mains. Très lentement.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant _mon_ couteau à sa main, taché de rouge lui aussi. Il ne sembla se rendre compte que maintenant qu'il le tenait encore, et le lâcha aussitôt. Il se tenait assez près pour que la lame tombe à portée de mon bras, et je saisis le couteau et le tins pointé vers sa poitrine, le forçant à reculer pendant que je me relevais.

Il ne parut pas impressionné, ou alors le cacha très bien.

- Tu es blessée ? Il me détailla, pencha la tête d'un côté pour tenter de voir mon dos. Il avait dans les vingt ans, les cheveux châtains, des yeux étonnamment bleus et une carrure plutôt imposante mais rien en lui était agressif, ou même sur la défense.

Les effets de l'adrénaline se dissipèrent, tandis qu'une image de la bagarre me revenait en tête. Lorsque j'avais roulé à terre, renversée par le type, j'avais aperçu quelqu'un se jeter sur le gros. Je l'avais vu lui assener de violents coups dans la mâchoire, avant de me concentrer sur ma propre lutte.

Je fis le rapprochement avec une lenteur exacerbante. Celui qui me faisait face avait mis hors d'état de nuire deux hommes, mais _pourquoi ? _fut la question qui s'imposa à mon esprit. S'il n'avait pas l'intention de me faire du mal, pourquoi restait-il ici ? Je repensai au paquet de sablés, quelque part au sol. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Je ne comprenais pas. C'est pourquoi je choisis tout simplement de l'ignorer.

Je baissai lentement mon couteau, sans réaction de sa part. Il me regarda ramasser le deuxième, essuyer les deux armes soigneusement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas est que j'empêchais mes mains de trembler pendant le processus.

- Tu voyages seule ?

Je le jaugeai du regard, ne décelai pas de dédain ou d'hypocrisie dans ses yeux. _C'est une simple question, la plus banale qui soit. Ouais, la banalité n'est pas ce qui est de plus évident en ce moment, hein ?_

- Oui.

Il regarda autour de lui, vit le paquet de biscuits qui m'avait presque coûté la vie. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que je m'étais relevée. Je remarquai qu'il n'était pas chargé d'affaires ; il devait être avec d'autres, peut-être même un camp. Son regard se perdit au loin, dans ses pensées.

- Tu… as besoin de nourriture ?

- C'est une question piège ? Parce que eux me l'on déjà faite.

Je désignai du menton les types inanimés. Mon interlocuteur leva une main, offusqué.

- Non non ! Je voulais dire que je peux t'amener au… au camp. On peut te donner ce que tu veux.

Un camp de survivants. Daniel m'en avait déjà parlé, mais je n'en avais jamais vu de mes propres yeux. De plus, ils s'étaient faits bien plus rares que les quelques années ayant succédé au Blackout, lorsque la population était totalement désorganisée. N'avaient-ils toujours pas trouvé un village, un hameau où s'installer ?

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester au même endroit plusieurs jours. Il fallait que je continue, toujours en direction du sud. Malgré cette pensée, mon estomac m'indiqua exactement le contraire si cela signifiait que je pouvais enfin avaler quelque chose.

- En échange de quoi ? marmonnai-je, presque contre mon gré.

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent un peu. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus voir.

- Je t'ai vue te battre. Nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir protéger le camp, et quelques couteaux supplémentaires seraient les bienvenus.

Je baissai les yeux sur les lames que je m'étais mise à tripoter sans m'en rendre compte. Des couteaux de lancer, à l'angle idéal et aux poids parfait, que Daniel m'avait offerts. J'en avais exactement six, auxquels que tenais plus que tout.

Oui, des armes comme objets chers, on a rarement vu ça. Mais par les temps qui courent, mieux vaut un bon couteau qu'un doudou dans des situations pareilles.

_De la nourriture, contre la défense dudit camp. Plutôt équitable, _jugeai-je. _Mais reste encore un problème._

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demanda-t-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

- Sud-ouest. Je cherche… _Ments. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu cherches un camp de rebelles._ Je cherche à rejoindre Bordeaux.

- On descend aussi.

Je le vis fouiller mon regard. Aucune idée de ce qu'il put y déceler, mais il pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, un sourire se profilant sur les lèvres.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Quel était l'inconvénient de voyager en groupe ? _De s'attacher aux autres, évidemment._ C'était ce que je redoutais le plus. Devenir proche de quelqu'un, cela signifiait tout simplement souffrir lorsqu'il mourait, ou vice versa. Et j'avais vu trop d'êtres chers disparaître.

_Tu ne t'attaches pas, tout simplement._ Ce fut l'évidence qui me convainquit. _Tu respectes le marché, mais tu ne t'attaches pas._

- C'est d'accord.

Sans me préoccuper de sa réaction, je récupérai le paquet de biscuits tombé à terre, passai à côté du type assommé au moment où il se réveillait. Je le regardai s'étrangler dans sa propre respiration, se remémorer vivement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Allongé là à se remettre du choc et de la douleur, il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un nouveau-né. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, mon couteau à la main. A ma vue et à celle de l'arme, il commença à paniquer sans pour autant tenter de se redresser.

- Me faites pas de mal, geigna-t-il. S'il-vous-plaît…

Je me remémorai le visage vicieux qu'il arborait lorsque lui et ses trois compères étaient debout. Je tentai de l'imaginer avant le Blackout ; sa vie, son travail, peut-être même sa famille. Mais ce fut impossible. Cette chose, ce phénomène nous avait tous détruits, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je me relevai en lui jetant un dernier regard résigné. Ses traits tuméfiés traduisirent une certaine surprise, mais je n'y faisais déjà plus attention. Je me tournai vers le jeune homme, qui m'avait observée tout du long.

- Je dois aller chercher mes affaires, lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, me suivit à la lisière de la forêt. Je fouillai du regard les arbres alentours, avant de repérer le tronc creux dans lequel j'avais caché mon sac. Une fois mes affaires récupérées, je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Ce camp ?

Nous prîmes une nouvelle direction. Une bonne partie du chemin se fit en silence. Je réfléchis à la perspective de vivre en groupe – moi qui avais toujours voyagé seule – et me préparai mentalement à ne pas m'attacher aux gens que j'allais rencontrer. _Pas d'amitié, pas de gestes amicaux. Pas de douleur. Rien._

- Tu t'appelles comment ? me demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Un faux prénom, ou le vrai ? Bon, ce n'est pas parce que je ne dois pas m'attacher à eux que je dois leur mentir sur toute la ligne.

- Emma, finis-je par dire.

- Moi c'est Maxime.

Je me sentis obligée de remercier Maxime d'être intervenu lors de la bagarre.

- C'était normal, répondit-il vaguement.

_Le normal n'est pas très courant en ce moment_, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer. Une autre question s'imposa dans ma tête, mais je n'eus pas le temps de la poser ; on arriva au même moment dans une petite clairière, parsemée de quelques tentes et de diverses affaires étalées au sol. En son milieu, les restes d'un feu de bois et tout autour, des gens qui se levèrent à la vue de Maxime, visiblement soulagés.

Leur visage changea très vite lorsqu'ils me virent moi.


End file.
